Night Song
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: Sasuke has lost his sight due to the genetic disorder, Sharingan, a couple of months ago, fighting against depression he sorts comfort in Naruto though it's just as painfull. yaoi, boyxboy.


A/n: Greetings, this one-shot is practice, I was planning to lose my lemon virginity to my current progressing fic ('Etude Sasunaruji' –yeah I have to change the title but I'm at a blank-) but this fic has been tapping faintly yet persistently on the exit of my mind for days now so I've decided to let it out. BTW, because Sasuke is blind in this fic, the entire lemon part is written completely from the prospect of touch (sex blindfolded!! :)

If it hasn't already been made clear: **Yaoi-Lemon-BOYXBOY-if you're not into that then why are you here? Go read twilight or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the blonde one**

Night Song

Sasuke

I could feel the sun set, feel it as if it were slipping down my own skin, or it were my eyes closing. I could feel the heat move, struggling for its last grip on the day before it's sunk, pulled in by the sun, under the immovable blind that's the horizon. I can hear the subtle but drastic shift of the earth on its pendulum, the empty sound of the moment in between the moment, when light falls into night and in that one piece of a second where all is ghostly still, when the drizzle of the night songs begins. And sounds become like little flashes of light in the fog of my eyes, every chirp, tick or shrill, every rustle, whisper and sigh, I hear so well it's palpable, it's visible even. And beyond these little natural night songs is the screaming world- I can hear the buzzing lights, screeching television sets and baffled mutterings, roaring vehicles, begging dogs in their homes and yards, these disturbing thunders are surrounding and at times overwhelming if I don't ignore them well enough. But in the mingle of these pieces makes what I label as night now, as I can't see it, I feel it, and it's a song.

It's taken me two months to pull out of the wordless shock of my sudden blindness, two months at least for me to decide that I would not let it eat me. Depression is silent, gray and consuming; it's taken me all this time to pull out. And today- tonight, I've decided to finally take-no-latch onto the hand that was thrown out for me to clasp when the news of my disorder, Sharingan, sprouted. The hand that firmly held me when I grew unable to see it anymore and that kept still around me when I fell limp, closed off and indifferent to everything, to be the stoic bastard I know I could be, to deal with my own gray problems all by myself. I was so wrong about that, the realization came to me recently, especially as I sat outside and felt the sun set.

I heard Naruto's car, a sound that I only just learnt that I knew by heart, it didn't abruptly appear but was a distant mumble that became clear. I felt the tiny hairs on my arms stand, influenced by my own eager emotions as the car vibrated violently to a stop in the driveway. Yes, I can hear and feel all of this. It used to surprise me at first but I'm used to it now.

I stood up quickly as I realized that I was still sitting there lost in my every dropping thought. I left the stick outside; I don't even know why Naruto insists on me carrying it around like it was stuck to my palm. I don't need it in the house, _it's my house_, I knew it by heart even before my site was eaten away by Sharingan, I know it even more intimately now. If I ever tripped it was because of Naruto's carelessness, maybe now he would pick his shit up and not leave everything on the floor.

I was grumbling now, and he hadn't even done anything yet, hn, sometimes it amuses me how good the dobe can be at getting into my head.

I found my way to the door in time, and smoothly I might add, I'm sure if anyone was there to watch me maneuver through my home, sauntering, hands in pockets, empty eyes forward, they would never of fathomed I could only see black fog ahead of me.

I stood there in the doorway as I listened to Naruto bring himself up the walk, his foot falls heavy and slow causing me to worry about his energy level, if he was too tired it would ruin tonight. My thoughts halted as doubt reared, was I ready yet? Did I really want to? We hadn't been together since my sight went so I knew I was doing this more for his satisfaction, disregarding my own emotional stability, but I still didn't want to _force_ myself.

You see, in these last couple of years, only one pain has stood out like a debilitating anchor in my chest, a heavy smoldering wound, that hurts more than the rest. This pain hurt more than Itachi-niichan dyeing from the same genetic Sharingan illness that later gripped me, worst than finding out I had said illness, worst than abruptly losing my sight a short time after.

The door open and I felt movement ahead of me as Naruto stepped in.

The harshest pain I have ever felt is knowing that I will never see his face again, and this is why, Naruto, I can't bring myself to touch you, because the finality of this is just too much for my injured, bleeding soul to bare.

Naruto

"Sasuke!" I jumped and raised my hands up like I was caught, so that I didn't collide into him and knock him over. "What are you doing?"

I've become used to the empty gaze, all my initial reactions to the change have dulled lately, I don't feel as worried, as unnatural when I moved and his dull, onyx eyes don't follow. I watched him as he stood, hands coolly in his pockets, brows tightened in question, lips softly relaxed, his skin was paler than normal, even more like flawless milk making his dark contrasts sharper and his appearance all the more enthralling. It's now that I just want to take him, touch him, his face, explore his body and hot insides with my fingers and mouth, reexamine his entire body, claiming him all over again. The urge rose in me like a flame but I bit my lip, really hard, and held back, he wouldn't let me.

"I was waiting for you." he told me. But wait-do my eyes and ears deceive me!? Sasuke said it so softly, his voice tenderly captivating, even promising, teasing maybe, just a bit. He reached a lissome hand up, skin as lucent as the moon light casting down onto it and I realized that all the house was dark behind him, the advance almost made me leap back, it had been so long since he touched my cheek as he was caressing it now. I closed my eyes as the shudder vibrated through me involuntarily, yeah, just from that touch; I forgot to marvel at the fact that he had found my face without falter.

"W-why, were you- waiting?" I managed and I held his hand in mine to show my approval. Then he smirked, yeah, Sasuke gave me that mischievous, almost disdainful smile that I haven't seen in countless days. I was so baffled I just stood there gazing, eyes huge, mouth parted, perfectly shocked, I guess even my silence showed disbelief because he frowned and moved forward, placing his free hand on the other side of my face.

"The door's still open." he said and I closed it quickly with my other hand and Sasuke flinched a little when it slammed. "Sorry." I told him, he doesn't like loud noises these days, it gives him migraines.

I think he ignored me, or brushed it aside, he just came closer until I understood what he wanted and for that moment I couldn't believe it. But he hesitated, I saw frustration flash then on his face. He wanted to kiss me but he couldn't find my lips. I think my heart broke, Sasuke couldn't hear it but I did, in fact it was deafening and the word "helpless" echoed in the high-pitched ringing. I shoved those thoughts away, Sasuke would hate me, he would hate me if he ever thought I pitied him.

But his hands moved, his fingers like feathers, down my face until they shadowed my lips and he sighed before he came forward again. The kiss was pure, just lips touching, but it deepened gradually and soon I was inside of him, his lips parting for me without having to be asked and I tasted all the familiar tastes and went through that old routine, through his mouth, pushing against his tongue with mine, rubbing my muscle on all it could reach as if I were devouring him, and he let me do it. My hand clasped behind his head, fine, silky, raven locks, and I pushed him gently closer until we certainly couldn't breathe and after a few more seconds we pulled apart, foreheads still together, panting heavily our musky, hot breaths. I kissed him again as he tried to collect himself as I knew how ruffled my tongue can make him when used properly, so I tasted his bottom lip, his cheek, feathered his closed eyes with kisses.

"Let's go upstairs." he said as I moved to his jaw line and his breath hitched. He moved to turn but I pulled him back into my arms, paying no attention to the immediately irritated expression, _so grumpy_.

"You better not be doing this for me." I said seriously, I made sure my voice had a touch of threat to it so that he would know that I would be ready to turn him down, be even upset with him, if it were true, even though every inch of me ached.

"I was." he told me, eyes like infinite black holes stared behind my shoulder, "But now, I think I want it too."

Sasuke

"I really just want you." I told him and I felt the emotions swell in me like a geyser, rising forth, rippling and tearing suddenly out of a lucid pool and I shocked myself. I knew I was in pain, I knew I hurt and was probably even angry (with whom I didn't even know) but for that one moment, encompassed and drowned by these words, I felt the depth of it and it terrified me. My own pain terrified me! I grabbed onto Naruto then, I hugged him suddenly like I was about to fall and he was the only thing between me and the ground. I felt the velvety touch of his hair and took in the fresh Naruto scent, don't even ask me tell you what he smells like, even with these heighten senses it's still inexplicable.

"Okay." Naruto told me in an unnaturally heavy tone and I felt him bend slowly, wrap his arm around the back of my knees, his other supporting my back, and he lifted me. It crossed my mind to punch him, hard, and growl about me not being a girl but I didn't think I had the will to walk up the stairs anyway, so I just pulled in closer and nuzzled his neck, feeling the warm, smooth flesh against my face, the bridge of my nose, my lips. I licked his nape tasting the sting of some left over cologne on my tongue as he walked up the steps and Naruto hissed.

"Unless you want me to trip and kill us both don't do that again." he muttered sternly and I smirked and kissed the spot instead.

I felt when we entered our room, I knew the atmosphere by heart, it's smell was a mixture of Naruto's and my own, though, that scent has been fading slightly each day and the room was starting to feel insipid. I guess what I'm saying is that it needed a little life, and tonight it would get it.

Soon my back and legs were pressed on our mattress as Naruto gently rest me, I wasn't trying to find him anymore, I just laid back, ready for him to make the first move, and he did.

Warm, slightly damp, lips pressed on my mouth and his tongue lapped into me, picking mine up, swirling around it, pushed under and sucking hungrily at my muscle when it came against his. He released me and moved to lick a saliva trail down my neck to my clavicle where he replaced his gentle tongue with his teeth surprising me when he bit the narrow bone and I winced, my back arcing, sharp but fiery pain traveled across the entire area, and as he released and licked the spot I could feel it throb softly and knew it was red.

"I know you loved that." I heard him purr against my neck and he was so right, my erection was throbbing like it had a heart of its own in the tight prison of my underwear and I jerked my hips up to bring Naruto's attention to this only to brush against something soft and equally firm and a pang of deafening pleasure surged through my body causing me to quiver and gasp. Naruto had also cried out and I knew suddenly that it was his crotch I had come into contact with.

I raised my hands and surely enough they fumbled onto his sides; he was laying over me, his knees probably on either side. My hands ran down, feeling the rough cloth of his shirt and his solid muscle tone underneath as Naruto sucked hard on my neck planting a blushing red mark.

Finally my fingers felt smooth heat and I knew it was his exposed waist, _what did Naruto's skin look like again? _The question naturally came, _tan, what was tan like? What did it look like-no- stop it!-that would just depress you, you can torture yourself tomorrow with remembering colors, for now, Naruto is everything._

I gripped the burning flesh just to feel it against my hands then moved lower and up until my fingers curled around the tight curve of Naruto's clothed ass and I clutched it firmly rocking him forward until I felt his lips brush mine, then back and forward again and our mouths locked. I felt suddenly Naruto's weight on my crotch and hips and the pang erupted again making me moan. Still with my clasp on his ass I rocked him forward again, this time pushing my hips up so that we grinded against each other and I bit his lips to stop myself from shouting into the sky and disturbing our neighbors.

"Ahhhrg!!" that didn't stop Naruto though and to me his voice was more vibrant than any sound in the night.

I felt Naruto lift off of me a little and movement, then pressing fingers probed my waist, slipping under my shirt and slid the thing up causing me to release my hold on him and he removed the clothing. The cooler air hugged my naked abdomen and I almost screamed again when Naruto bit my nipple, I swore it was bleeding as he didn't release his clamp until I groaned and arced my back, "Ah, Naruto!"

Then I felt his hot soothing tongue lap at the pulsing sore stub, like it was a being of its own consciousness and voluntary movement, and his fingers pinched my other nipple.

"Ugh." my breathing was becoming heavy and my deserted cock was in agony, I was convinced now that my heart was only pumping blood to my groin, just one touch from Naruto, be it crotch, tongue or hand, and I would surly explode. "N-Naruto, please." I struggled, his teasing alone was getting me and I wanted more than just this before I reached my climax and was too weak for anything else, "Naruto, just fuck me." I told him and I felt the attention on my nipples halt and his lips were against mine again, this time for only a few sweet seconds before he moved away and I felt his fingers' probing weight on my front and I knew that he was finally undoing my pants, the button then the zip. _Yes_. Jeans and underwear were soon gone and for a few cold moments I was left without Naruto's warmth, I also felt his weight leave the bed and heard his foot falls recede. I felt unbelievably forlorn, deserted, and it frightened me how much it was affecting me. There was a little Sasuke in my mind screaming all of a sudden, frantically telling me to call him back before he was gone forever, lost in the darkness which was all I would ever see, _what was this vulnerability? _

But soon I heard Naruto again, he was advancing quickly and his body fell on the bed making it jerk.

"Sorry." he told me, "I just went for some lube in the bathroom." I heard his voice nearing and soon enough his breath and smoldering hot mouth enveloped my ear. I heard the smacking and licking sounds as he sucked, then "You ready?"

"Yes." I said and the weight shifted again, his body was being pressed on top of mine, spreading my legs apart and placing himself between, he fit into me perfectly. While in the middle of relishing the comforting secure feelings I was experiencing, I jumped and my breath hitched when I felt a cold, slippery, poking object press against my most sensitive area.

"Sorry." Naruto said again, "it's just my finger." I hadn't even heard him squeeze the lube out, but I didn't have time to think on it, Naruto was steadily slipping in, my clenching muscles resisted stiffly for a while but soon he pushed through and I felt his pressure in me moving back and forth, deeper with each thrust, causing a peculiar tickling and burning sensation as my ring of muscles adjusted. When Naruto slipped in the other finger I gasped as pain pitched through me and he kissed my lips. The third finger was the most uncomfortable as I think Naruto was rushing, not that I minded, I was certain my erection was blue and swollen beyond recognition by now.

"I'm going in now." Naruto warned me before I felt him remove his fingers and replaced them with his much broader tip. The pressure of him squeezing into me slowly was shocking at first, my tight muscled walls clenched against him and the pain outweighed the pleasure, my arms reached out and I hugged Naruto, "Urgh-uhhh!" his erection slipped deeper, filling me and expanding me until I feared I would burst and I felt his shaft expand until he was obviously all in. Then Naruto pulled out steadily and just as I felt his tip again his body suddenly jolted forward and his entire expanse shoved back inside of me battering into my prostate with shuddering accuracy.

"Ahh!" I released as Naruto breathed out a whimper, I felt him pull out and ram back in again turning the shimmering pain into something rapturous and thoroughly enveloping. I moved my hips down to meet his heavy thrusts making lights explode in the fog of my eyes and every muscle in my body tensed and he was hammering my prostate. The pleasure was intense enough to hear, taste and even in my blindness, see in ways that I can't explain.

"Urgh! Sas-sasuke!" Naruto breathed hotly into my neck, his voice in awe, "SASUKE!"

My mouth hung open and quick pants released from me when Naruto clenched my erection and found a perfect rhythm. I think I started shouting his name so loudly and shamelessly then, over and over again until I felt a mass of muscles contract in my lower abdomen and I erupted all over my chest, spurt after spurt after spurt, until I was dizzy and numb with bliss.

"Urgh, Sasuke!" Naruto stopped and I felt his hips jerk shortly and the gentle feeling of him spurting inside of me, it's a very satisfying feeling.

My entire body sighed and I felt like I had sunk into the bed, snuggling under Naruto's weight, smell and feel, and into a completely drugging world made all the more absolute, surprisingly, by my own blindness as I couldn't see anything to distract me from it, like a lid or cap to keep the feeling securely in.

But I regretted that thought passionately when Naruto slipped out and off of me and I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he pulled me to be covered by his body's heat, also pulling the sheet over us. I felt the swelling again, the depthless, unending, rippling pool of scorching, bitter pain when the need to see him was not filled. _Blue, cerulean blue, azure blue, the sky-no-ocean-deep ocean-as deep and consuming as the torrenting ocean of hurt inside me. That's what it looks like-right? Blue-_

I wouldn't admit that the picture was faded, even distorted, in my mind, that I no longer knew what Naruto's eyes looked like. _Intelligent, perfect Uchiha and I forget what the color blue looks like in just two fucking months!!_ I snapped at myself, like a frothing dog biting its own leg.

My fists clench and my body hardened, Naruto shifted, I feel him. "What's wrong, is it hurting?" he asked, his voice edged with concern, his brows probably turned down, deepening to focus on reading me.

I try to speak but choke, the swelling was choking me, until all I could do was gasp. I was suddenly thankful that I didn't know what I looked like right now as I cried, because it wasn't gentle weeping, it was more like sobbing, it was real bleeding tears, crystal blood right from my heart, water escaping from the swelling pool, and Naruto hugged me closer.

"It's okay." he muttered delicately, "It's okay cause I love you, I'll always be here, I love you Sasuke." he brought his head down to press warm lips on my hotter cheek, taking in all the salty crystal blood. I sniffled-_wow, Uchiha sniffling, what next a hiccup!?-_

"I miss you." I told him, I didn't even notice what I had said out loud until he answered.

"But I've always been here."

"I know," I answered "I just-I'm just not used to it yet- but I will be-soon-and then we'll be okay. But for now I really miss you."

Naruto kissed me suddenly, soft, sweet kiss, and then I felt his lips stretch against mine and I knew he was smiling and I was startled by the picture that flashed in my mind's eye. It was the most vivid, clear, perfectly accurate and un-deformed image I had seen since I lost my sight.

Light brown, orange-tainted skin, saffron sunlight, wild spikes and shimmering sapphire eyes beamed onto me with so much blushing affection, and that smile, the grin, it filled me with so much joy along with a little tinge of annoyance.

"I love you too dobe."

_la fin_

* * *

Ah, done! What time is it…!! 3:00am!!!, usually I'm up this late reading yaoi not trying desperately to write it!

Sasuke: What are you complaining about, it's not like you have anything better to do with yourself later.

Me: that's true. So that's over and done with, sorry for writing such a melancholy and long fic but the lemon was surprisingly not that difficult to portray. I don't know if it's any good so please, PLEASE! with naked chocolate covered Sasuke on top- Review- be harsh too, thanks, sleep time.

Till next time…


End file.
